


I Just Adore Him

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, and it was so fun to write, but i love it, marvin and whizzer are in love, so so soft, this could honestly rot my teeth, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: Marvin can't sleep, so Whizzer decides to sing him a little lullaby.





	I Just Adore Him

**Author's Note:**

> Megan wanted a fic where Whizzer sings Marvin to sleep and I wanted to write it so here you go. And you can even listen to the nebraskan sing it while you read if you want to since I picked one of his live from lincoln center songs. you're welcome.

It was the silence, he thought, that woke him. The silence, and the emptiness. 

Whizzer had grown deeply accustomed to Marvin’s sleepy mumbling and soft snuffling next to him, not to mention the older man’s endearing habit of snuggling close to Whizzer in his sleep. Even if the two of them started out on opposite sides of their bed- which they rarely did, anyway- Marvin would migrate to Whizzer’s side of the bed within fifteen minutes of being asleep, as if magnetized to the touch of Whizzer’s smooth, warm skin against his own. Whizzer certainly was not complaining about Marvin’s penchant for cuddling. Whizzer himself was very affectionate, and he would have been lying had he claimed that he didn’t get a little thrill at the way Marvin needed to be close to him. It made Whizzer feel good, to feel necessary to Marvin’s existence like that. 

Therefore, when the still silence crept into Whizzer’s consciousness in the middle of the night, it drew him from peaceful sleep into confused awareness. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Whizzer blinked away sleep and looked around the dark, shadowy bedroom, lit only very faintly by the pale glow of the streetlight that filtered in through the blinds on the window. The room was empty, and the wrinkles on the sheets were the only indication that Marvin had ever occupied the vacant space beside Whizzer. Reaching out, Whizzer brushed his fingers over the soft fabric, finding it cool to the touch. He frowned slightly, and glanced across at the bathroom door. It was wide open and the room inside was as dark as the bedroom. Whizzer frowned, and then decisively slid his long legs over the side of the mattress, dropping his feet to the floor. He shivered against the cool air and frowned again. He decided that he much preferred Marvin’s cuddling to this isolation. He padded across the room and down the equally dark hallway, and it wasn’t until he had rounded the corner into the living room that he finally found his boyfriend. The hands on the ticking clock that hung on the wall told them both that it was just after two in the morning, and Marvin could be seen sitting at the little dining table in their apartment’s kitchen, his head resting on his hand as he stared off into space, apparently deep in thought. Whizzer tilted his head and watched him for a moment, taking in the way Whizzer’s sweatshirt hung on Marvin’s smaller frame and how the warm incandescent light illuminated the freckles that dotted his skin and cast intricate shadows that drew Whizzer’s eye over Marvin’s whole body- as if his gaze hadn’t been there already. Ultimately, concern won over Whizzer’s admiration and he stepped forward, finally catching Marvin’s attention when he had almost reached the other man. 

“Whizzer.” 

Marvin’s voice was soft and scratchy, laced in surprise to see his lover standing before him. 

“Hey there,” Whizzer said quietly. He offered Marvin a soft smile and rested his hands on Marvin’s shoulders, coming to stand behind him. Marvin couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that flickered over his features, and he reached up to lift one of Whizzer’s hands from his shoulder, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss before he returned it to its place, leaving his own resting there atop Whizzer’s, their fingers tangled together. 

“What are you doing out here?” Whizzer asked, his voice still hushed. Marvin shrugged and Whizzer could feel the tension beneath his hand. He rubbed his fingers against the muscles in Marvin’s shoulder as Marvin sighed. 

“Just couldn’t sleep,” he admitted. 

“What, am I not a good enough cuddler?” Whizzer teased lightly, reaching up to run his fingers through Marvin’s curls once before he returned his light pressure to the muscle in the curve of Marvin’s shoulder that connected to his equally tense neck. 

“Hm,” Marvin laughed, a breathy sort of sound accompanying his hum as he leaned his head back to look at Whizzer upside down. “You’re actually a very good cuddler.” 

“I know,” Whizzer answered.

“What are you doing awake, anyway?” Marvin asked, as if it had just occurred to him. Whizzer shrugged his shoulders. 

“I can’t sleep without you anymore, apparently,” he answered. He tilted his head and met Marvin’s eyes, his warm gaze soft and unmistakably loving. “You look exhausted,” he said kindly. “Come on, come back to bed.” 

Marvin seemed to think about it, and then he nodded, taking Whizzer’s hand as he stood. Whizzer tugged Marvin closer to him as they stood there, taking a moment in the light to look at Marvin, who smiled slightly. Whizzer brushed his fingers tenderly over the redness that lingered on Marvin’s cheek, a remnant of his decision to rest his cheek on his hand before Whizzer had interrupted him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the center of the red circle, pulling Marvin’s lips into an involuntary, though not unwelcome, smile. Marvin turned the light off and allowed Whizzer to lead him back to their bedroom, where they each climbed into bed. 

“Come here,” Whizzer mumbled as they each settled into the sheets and blankets. “You need to sleep.” 

“I’m fine,” Marvin insisted softly. “You go ahead and go back to sleep, I’ll fall asleep eventually.” 

“Marvin, come here,” Whizzer argued. “I’m gonna help you sleep.” 

“How are you planning to do that?” Marvin chuckled, though as he spoke he obliged and settled himself against Whizzer’s bare chest, allowing the larger man to wrap him in his arms. Whizzer brushed his foot against Marvin’s calf beneath the blanket, a silent request that Marvin granted easily, tangling his legs up with Whizzer’s. He looked up at the younger man, appreciative as he always was of the sheer beauty he saw there, even in the dimly lit room where Marvin could barely see anything. Truthfully, he didn’t really need to. Whizzer’s face was as familiar to Marvin as his own in the mirror, if not more so. 

“Same way you help anybody sleep,” Whizzer answered. As he spoke, he began to run his fingers soothingly through Marvin’s hair and pressed a kiss against his temple. “I’m gonna sing to you.” 

Marvin raised his eyebrows and glanced up at Whizzer again. 

“You are?” he asked. 

“Mhmm,” Whizzer hummed. “Now shut up so I can remember the words.” 

“Okay,” Marvin chuckled. He dropped a kiss against Whizzer’s shoulder, noting the subtle way Whizzer drew him in closer in response. 

“Close your eyes,” Whizzer instructed, and Marvin chose not to argue, instead following the direction. As he cleared his throat, whizzer tangled the fingers of his free hand with Marvin’s against his own chest while the other hand continued to run repetitively through Marvin’s thick curls. 

“The moment I saw him smile  
I knew he was just my style.   
My only regret is we've never met  
Though I dream of him all the while,” Whizzer began; his warm, clear singing voice was, admittedly, incredibly soothing. Marvin had heard Whizzer sing plenty of times before, as Whizzer was singing softly to himself more times than not. This, however, was the first time in Marvin’s memory that Whizzer had sung directly to him. 

“Who’s the song about?” Marvin asked suddenly, and Whizzer rolled his eyes even though Marvin couldn’t see. 

“The boy next door,” Whizzer answered. “Now shh,” he instructed. “I’m not done, and you’re supposed to be sleeping.” 

“Sorry,” Marvin whispered. 

“But he doesn't know I exist  
No matter how I may persist  
So it's clear to see there's no hope for me  
Though I live at fifty-one-thirty-five Kensington Avenue  
And he lives at fifty-one-thirty-three.   
How can I ignore the boy next door?” 

“There are lesbians next door,” Marvin mumbled, cutting Whizzer off, who laughed lightly in response. 

“Yes, Marvin, I know,” he answered. “I’m obviously not singing about an actual boy next door.” 

“Hmm,” Marvin hummed. “Who are you singing about then?” he asked. 

Whizzer met his gaze in the dark and caught his lips in a quick, sweet kiss. 

“You, idiot,” he mumbled fondly, feeling Marvin’s soft smile against him.

“I love him more than I can say,” he continued pointedly, noting the way Marvin’s breath still caught at the words, even in song. 

“Doesn't try to please me  
Doesn't even tease me  
And he never sees me glance his way.   
And though I'm heart-sore, the boy next door  
Affection for me won't display,” Whizzer sang, and ran his fingertips over Marvin’s cheek, gentle and light. 

“I just, adore him.” Whizzer delivered the next line softly, his voice warm, and with a gentle nudge of his nose against Marvin’s curls, the tenderness of which was nearly enough to take Marvin’s breath away. 

“So I can't ignore him  
The boy next door.   
I just adore him-” 

“Do you?” Marvin whispered. 

“Oh my god, Marvin,” Whizzer laughed, the sound reverberating in his chest and thus against Marvin. “Shut up.” 

Marvin looked up at him earnestly. 

“But do you?” he asked seriously, his voice whisper soft and speaking of a vulnerability that only existed there in the dark. Whizzer softened instantly, all but melting into Marvin. He nuzzled against Marvin’s shoulder and pressed a firmly affectionate kiss against the warm flesh of Marvin’s neck. 

“Of course I do,” he affirmed reassuringly. “You know I adore you.” 

Marvin nodded, swallowing hard at the sheer notion of it, let alone the easy admission. 

“You’re still not asleep,” Whizzer said softly. “Probably because you kept interrupting my song.” 

“Sorry,” Marvin laughed. He looked up at Whizzer, something so ardent and clear in his blue grey eyes that Whizzer had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Sing it again?” he asked softly, imploringly, and just then Whizzer could no more easily have denied him than denounce his own existence. He smiled softly, running his fingers over the stubble on Marvin’s jawline. 

“Promise you’ll try to sleep this time?” he asked. Marvin nodded. 

“Promise.” 

“‘Kay,” Whizzer agreed. “Close your eyes.” 

Obligingly, Marvin let his eyelids fall over his eyes and rested his head against Whizzer’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath the skin. 

“I love you, Whizzer,” he mumbled, already sounding vaguely sleepy as he pressed a messy kiss to Whizzer’s skin. 

“Love you too,” Whizzer murmured, drawing Marvin just a little bit closer. 

This time, Marvin was asleep by the second verse- but Whizzer finished the song anyway.


End file.
